legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc is the second story arc of the whole LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline. It is the next arc of the storyline after The Cranes Arc (first season) and the upcoming crossover, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. It is focusing Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills who teamed up to form the Team Witness and save the world from evil. Summary In 1781, Ichabod Crane killed the Horseman of Death, first of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, while at the same time the Horseman killed him. More than 230 years later, in the present day, Ichabod rises from his grave after a Headless Horseman (revealed to be Death itself) is summoned back from his watery grave by an unknown party; the resurrection of the one causes the other also to come back to life as a result of their blood mixing shortly after Crane decapitated the Headless Horseman on the field of battle. Police Lieutenant Abbie Mills begins investigating the Headless Horseman after he beheads Sheriff August Corbin. Mills's investigation reveals the presence of two occult groups — one for good, the other evil — in Sleepy Hollow, both of which are concerned with the Four Horsemen and the associated apocalypse. The killing spree the Horseman embarks on causes Crane and Mills to team up, especially when they find out that they are destined to be the two witnesses, the only ones who can protect the world from the forces of Hell. ''List of episodes Prologues *LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Preview 1 - Drows and Lolth'' *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Preview 2 - Melancholia'' *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc Trailer'' ''Sub Arc 1 - Blood Moon Sub Arc *''Episode 0 - Seamstress (Prelude) *''Episode 1 - Prelude of Death'' *''Episode 2 - Pale Horse'' *''Episode 3 - Dream of Death'' ''Sub Arc 2 - Jenny Sub Arc *''Episode 4 - Head of Death *''Episode 5 - Grasp of Death'' ''Sub Arc 3 - Death's Return Sub Arc *''Episode 6 - Blink of Death *''Episode 7 - Shadows of Death'' *''Episode 8 - Capture of Death'' *''Episode 9 - Face of Death'' ''Sub Arc 4 - Lost Family Sub Arc *''Episode 10 - House of Death *''Episode 11 - Arm of Death'' ''Sub Arc 5 - Ancitif Sub Arc *''Episode 12 - Terror of Death *''Episode 13 - Possession of Death'' ''Sub Arc 6 - Purgatory Sub Arc *''Episode 14 - Heart of Death *''Episode 15 - Triumphant of Death'' *''Episode 16 - This Is War (Final)'' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:Sequels